A Hat in Time (TV Show)
Theme Song (Music plays as the world spins and then everything stops spinning, and Luna jumps to the spaceship and turns on the the Boombox. and then the theme song starts) My friends and me and a hat in time! Ooooh oooooooooooooooh my friends and me and a hat in time! Its time to make a whole new world again, where we start back from square one. Its time to do all of the things that we can, before the story ends. So then it'll just be me. Me and my freinds and the beggining is nowhere near end. Oooooooh lets gooooo where the world seems so fine, ooooooooh lets gooooo my friends and me and A Hat In Time, woaaaah, lets gooooo, my friends and me my friends and me my friends and meeeee my freinds and me and a hat in time! A Hat in Time! Airs on: Cartoon Network, Boomerang. Plot: A girl named Luna (hat kid) must save the world,along with her other freinds, Stella( mech kid) and Blast!(Explosives kid!) To get all the hourglasses before the evil mustache girl does! Episodes: #Adventure awaits! (Luna crashes in mafia town.) #New freinds! (Luna meets Stella and Blast.) #A huge battle! (Luna and her freinds are stuck in a big battle.) #Blast is missing! (Luna and Stella try to find blast.) #Blast is missing! Part 2 (Luna and Stella try to find blast.) #Slug day Afternoon. (Blast meets a giant slug.) #Ocean commotion! (Luna and Her freinds find a mystery underwater.) #Mafias go wild! (Blast drops what is said to be A species merger, and drops it on a mafia.) #A day in the life of luna (Luna pulls pranks on the mafia.) #A magic weirdo. (Luna and her freinds encounter a Mafia with magic powers.) #Mustache girl gets an ally. (which also means Luna,Stella,and Blast get a new enemy!) Season two #Lost in elmore. (the amazing world of gumball crossover episode.) #Lost in elmore.Part two. (the amazing world of gumball crossover episode.) #Lost in elmore.Part 3 (the amazing world of gumball crossover episode.) #A nice,Fine day in the spaceship. (Luna and her freinds hang out in the spaceship and make it their new hub area.) #Blast technolegy services. (Blast tries to upgrade Luna's umbrella after accidentally breaking it.) #A hat in O.K K.O. (O.K K.O crossover episode.) #Silence! (Luna and stella go on a special spy mission.) #Oh no. (Blast accidentally explodes a magic telescope,And is stuck in space.) #A cat in time (Luna is accidentally turned into a cat.) #Game on! (Stella and Blast are stuck in a video game.) 11. Lame. (Blast is having a bad day, so Luna and Stella remind him to see the bright side of things.) Season 3 (also known as A Hat in Time: Rifts) #Enter the rift. (Luna and freinds enter a time rift.) #Knowing the rift. (Luna and freinds learn about the rift.) #Rift area 1:medival land (Luna and freinds enter a rift that takes place in the 1400's) #Bye bye,medival land! (Luna and freinds leave the medival rift area. #Rift area 2:No U in fish (Luna and freinds enter a rift full of (evil) fish. #I thought these were good fishies! (Luna and freinds find out that the fishes are evil.) #Just when you thought it was ok to eat food with fish in it... (Luna is inprisoned by fish,and she now relies on Blast and stella to Save her.) #Escape from the evil fishes! (Luna and freinds escape the evil fishes.) #Rift area 3:almost out. (Luna and freinds are almost out of the rift.) #The rift isn't complete without a fight! (Luna and freinds have to fight a huge monster to get through the rift.) #Back and better than ever! (Luna and freinds escpe the rift,and they figure out that they get new powers.) Category:Articles under Construction Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Based on Video Games